Broken
by supermangageek23
Summary: GOING UNDER REVISION There marriage was falling apart. Ranma is distant and Akane is left feeling insecure. Trust is broken, and love is lost. Can these two make it work and bring the broken pieces of there marriage back together.*first page is short prologue*
1. Prologue

***This is not the first chapter just prologue all other chapters will be MUCH longer***  
**Hello all! Don't hate me, I've started yet another story but don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other ones, it's just the thought came and I needed to write it so here ya go.**  
**Oh and I don't own Ranma 1/2 and the characters will be a bit OOC and certain aspects of the character will be slightly altered or there will be a backstory ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They had finally gotten married, the. were finally together. All was well, they were happy yes they still had arguments and yes they would revert to their old ways at times but overall they were happy. They were happy.

They had moved out of the house they shared with the rest of their family and moved into a small house away from the city. It wasn't until a few years into their marriage did things start going south. Ranma started to become distant, going early and staying late at the dojo. Akane started having problems with trust and insecurities.

This is their story.


	2. Need To Get Some

***Okay I lied this chapter is short as well BUT this is just a somewhat neginer filler I PROMISE that the next chapter WILL be much longer, bear with me please?oh and I do not own Ranma 1/2***

I sat on the couch a cup of coffee that had gone cold on my small table by my side. I felt stupid and alone in our small house by myself. For the past few years the same thing happens everyday,I sit alone for most of the day doing little task and cleaning. Ranma at the dojo teaching classes. He would say he had to work late but I knew the truth, he'd head to the bar after work. How stupid does he think I am that I wouldn't notice the smell of alcohol on his person.

How did it get like this? In the beginning we use to laugh a lot, I use to have to beat the boy away with a bat. His hands you use to be all over me and I loved it but now I'm lucky to get a kiss on the lips. Now I know I use to go on and on about men are pigs, all they want is sex and blah blah blah but I really need to get some!

Like seriously I'm dyin here from sexual frustration! I haven't been touched in months! In the beginning when we were at it like rabbits I wondered if I wanted kids, if I would be a good mother, if Ranma would like having kids around the house. Now I really want kids, I want someone to love and spoil, little feet padding around the house making it sound full and alive. I tried talking about it with Ranma one day he said 'Were too young for kids, let's wait awhile' Too young? TOO YOUNG? I'm twenty five already most of my friends already have more than one child. But hey maybe I shouldn't compare my relationship with others, it just doesn't help when my and Ranma's dad plus his mom bring up the topic of grandchildren.

I just don't know what to do anymore or what to think. That is why I feel stupid and lonely and wish- I don't know, I just wish I knew what to do.


	3. Ruined

***Okay so this chapter is longer than the last but it's still pretty short so I apologize about that. I have to say most chapters will be sorta short but I will work really hard for long ones btw there will be a Ranma POV but that won't be for a while for now they'll all be Akane. I do not own Ranma 1/2***

Okay, so I have a plan. Probably not the greatest of plans but hopefully if it goes right, it'll bring me and Ranma closer and I'll finally get some.

Dear Kami, I'm starting to sound like a horny teenage boy, sexual frustration changes people. Anyhoo I'm basically going to seduce him, that's right I'm going to try to seduce my husband.

Dressed in a black lacy lingerie I put the finishing touches to everything. I made- okay I ordered a romantic dinner and set candles around the table and in the bedroom. Two champagne glasses as well and a bottle chilled in the ice. All I had to do was wait until Ranma got home from work.

After waiting two hours past the time Ranma was suppose to come home, I had drunk more than half the bottle of champagne and blew out all the candles. Still in my sexy outfit I put over myself a sheer short robe and wrapped up the food that had gone cold and went to bed resting on top of the covers waiting for Ranma to drag himself home.

At almost two in the morning I heard the front door open and I got up and stood in the doorway of our bedroom leaning against the frame. "Out drinking with your buddies again? I asked you to come on time today." I said crossing my arms.

He looked up at me and scowled "Look I forgot okay."  
"You always forget lately." I said trying not to show the sadness in my voice.  
"Ugh Akane, what do you want from me?"  
"What I want Ranma is my husband back, the man I married." Ranma's scowl deepened.  
"What's that suppose to mean? I'm still the same 're just overreacting like always you tomboy."  
"Ranma you haven't touched me in months" I said exasperated "You always come home late and I barely see you anymore." "Maybe if you lost some weight and tried making yourself appealing, I'd want to come home."  
I gasped in shock and hurt and took a step back bringing my robe closer to myself.  
"You jerk! I-I I made a romantic dinner for us and I dressed up and everything for when you came home but you know what you can sleep on the couch tonight."

Going back into our bedroom I grabbed a pillow from our bed and threw it at him "There are extra blankets in the closet." I said icily closing and locking the door. I slid down the door and pulled my knees to my chest. I heard him pounding against the door, I ignored it.

"Akane! I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said! Akane! Let me in!" I covered my ears and curled into myself more. Finally the noise stopped and I pulled myself from the floor and crawled into bed pulling the blankets tight around me letting a few tears escaped and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Will things ever change for me.

***please review ^_^ thank you for reading***


End file.
